


I Eat Boys Like You For Breakfast

by CyberNasty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hard vore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sparkeater!Kaon, it should be mentioned since a lot of ppl are turned off by canon/oc, it's not really an oc persay its a random name so i dont have to, kill a canon character for the sake of sparkeater porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberNasty/pseuds/CyberNasty
Summary: Sometimes there were things you couldn't get out of your team mates that you wanted out of your berth partner. Things that made you hook up with strangers to find fulfillment.A nice dinner, for example. In which your date's the main course.(alternate pronoun version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10607055 )





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is sacred and ive never seen anyone write about sparkeater kaon theory so im here
> 
> LIKE I said in the tags jupiter isn't? really an oc i just wanted to be able to kill kaon's partner without feeling guilty bc it was like, tarn or something

When a member of the DJD came into a bar, your first reaction should be fear.

Was someone here on the List? Was it you? Were you about to witness a death?

Your fear settles down only slightly as he simply takes a seat at the bar counter. A small argument breaks out between patron and bartender, about having a mechanimal in his bar. He raises a fuss, repeatedly pointing at his empty eye sockets, and then back at the turbofox, claiming it’s a service dog. The bartender argues there’s no way that thing could possibly be trained, and yelps as his hands that had been resting on the counter are shocked with electricity. The turbofox is snarling, and small cracks are heard from the aftershocks of Kaon’s tesla coils.

The bartender drops the argument.

Kaon’s grin is almost smug. The dog settles, as well.

The bar chooses to ignore him, out of fear or respect is uncertain. As far as anyone is concerned, he’s just another patron.

Though, if you are a regular at any bar for the same intents as Kaon is, you can tell engex isn’t what he came here for. The way he presents himself, his red-orange plating almost glimmering with how much they’ve been polished. There’s a certain lusty aura about the way he is posed, if it wasn’t for the fact he was blind, Kaon would be looking around at his options.

Instead, he simply waits, careful to keep himself sober enough that he is coherent when someone finally approaches. Someone with a gore fetish, someone who just wants to be able to say “I slept with a member of the DJD”, someone who enjoys a sense of danger in their sex.

Kaon feels a brush on the back of his hand. Even without his sight, Kaon has a knack for making it seem like there was nothing wrong with him. He turns, trailing his free fingers up the newcomer’s arm, coming to a rest at the crook of his neck.

It was a trick, you see, sexy and flirty in nature, in reality a way for him to subtly find the location of his partner’s face.

His other hand was still held in the mech’s, a kiss is pressed to his knuckles. A charmer, how quaint.

Kaon’s mind is made, dropping a sum for renting a room under the bar. In exchange, a keycard and a forced “thank you for your business”. Kaon is pulled to his feet, being many feet shorter than his companion. He is lead feverishly down to the basement.

\---

The door is locked behind them, Kaon making sure of it. The Pet is secured to a chair leg.

“Never did tell you my name, it’s Jupiter.” His partner said.

“Don’t expect me to be screaming it.” Kaon responded, turning on his heel and holding out his hand again. “On your back.”

Of course, Jupiter never expected this experience to be warm and fuzzy. His hand was taken, gently tugging him down with him as he was positioned as he was told.

Kaon didn’t hesitate once he was straddled across his lap, yanking his hand out of Jupiter’s grasp. Instead laying both of them to rest across his broad chest. His valve cover clicked back, and he was grinding on his stomach plating.

“If you don’t want me to walk out on you, there are a few rules I must make clear.” Kaon grunted when his node hit an unexpected material. He paused, moved his hand down to investigate. A tire? Odd placement, but he could make use of it. “I am in control here, not you. If you try to take that away from me, we’re done.”

A noise of affirmation, Kaon moved his valve to sit over the tire he had found. Bearing down on it, his node smashing flat against a particularly interesting pattern in the treads. Very nice, very nice indeed. His spike extended next, continuing his speech as he rubbed himself off.

“You will not touch me unless I say so. If it wasn’t for the fact I was looking for something very specific out of tonight, I would have hooked up with one of my teammates. If I like how you perform, I’ll pay you to keep quiet about tonight.”

The comment about the pay had him smirking, as if he knew something Jupiter didn’t. Jupiter didn’t question it, staring at his masturbating, his tire was flicked and he made another grunt of acknowledgement, “And if you don’t like it?”

“You know who I am, that should be enough of a threat to keep you silent.” Kaon snarled, said snarl turning into a deep keen as he shoved his fingers knuckle-deep into his valve.

He huffed, dragging himself away from the tire with some regret. Settling back down near Jupiter’s hips. Shakily he removed his fingers, once again using his hand to steady himself.

“Spike.”

Jupiter didn’t need to be told twice, his spike extending with a click. The size of it was enough to startle Kaon as it slid to it’s full length against his ass. Startled him enough, in fact, that he lost his balance and was sent falling front-first against Jupiter's chest. Jupiter panicked momentarily, thinking he’d ruined it, but the opposite was true. Kaon was smiling, purring even.

“Ooh, you’re big, aren’t you?” He cooed, grinding his valve entrance against it. “How wonderful~”

It was fascinating how Kaon seemed to know exactly what he was doing even without Jupiter’s help to position him. He grabbed Jupiter's spike and his purring grew louder as he ran his hand down it. This would be very fun.

Kaon wheezed as he seated himself over it, not taking his time to be slow about it, or to savor the stretch. He was wet enough that it wasn’t painful to go in without prep, but Jupiter wasn’t very happy he didn’t get to enjoy it.

“Hold my hips.” Kaon barked out, his once steely cold voice becoming breathless and desperate.

Once again, Jupiter did as he was told, placing his hands around him, hesitantly kneading his thumbs into the seams there. Kaon didn’t object to it, as it wasn’t incredibly intimate, and it was keeping him steady enough for him to pound without falling and breaking the rhythm.

It took all of Jupiter’s willpower not to buck up and meet his thrusts. He did one time and received a warning growl in return. Kaon was content to ride him as if he was a very advanced sex toy instead of another bot.

He didn’t make a lot of noise, the occasional grunt and belly-deep groan being the extent of it. Instead the extent of his pleasure was read on his shoulders, the tesla coils there sparking. The crackling growing in intensity as he neared overload.

“R-rub my node.” Kaon mewled, Jupiter too transfixed on his tesla coils to respond immediately. Curious if he’d be shocked if he did touch somewhere as dense in nerves as his node. “I SAID RUB MY NODE!”

Jupiter quickly decided he was more scared of him than being electrocuted.

He barely touched it before Kaon was groaning in overload. His tesla coils putting out enough electricity to power a small city. Enough for Jupiter to yelp in pain as, of all places, his spike was electrocuted. The pain was enough of a distraction for him not to notice the beastial roar that was Kaon’s overload yell.

When he came back to his senses, the once-pretty mech in front of him had become monstrous. Four tentacles dropped down from a hidden area on his back, two being shoved into his valve, while the other two impaled into Jupiter’s wrists, effectively pinning him to the berth. Kaon was much more vocal about the tendrils being inside him, keening and whining as he continued to grind.

His fingers had become talons, digging into Jupiter's sides, one hand was removed for him to lick the energon off his fingers. In this instance showing off the sharpened teeth that hadn’t been there before.

“Ohh god you’re so good...I could do this all day. You know that, sweetspark? Too bad I can’t.” Kaon whispered, moving his claws to fumble around across Jupiter's chest. He was searching for something.

Jupiter shrieked, trying to throw him off. But the skinny tendrils were stronger than they looked, and he couldn’t move besides squirming uselessly. Kaon softly purred in false gentleness, though he didn’t remove his claws, still searching.

“Aw, something wrong, pretty boy?” He chirped, by this point he had ceased bouncing on Jupiter’s spike, but he was still pounding away at his valve with the tendrils, so the grunts still came. “I bet you’re pretty, anyway...your sparkbeat is very pretty…”

Kaon was drooling now, black ooze falling out of his mouth, down his lolling tongue. He noticed it, sucked his tongue back in and rubbed his hand across his mouth. It was to no avail though, as even more goo replaced it.

He had found what he was looking for, cupping both his hands over the middle of Jupiter’s chest.

“Say, it was Jupiter, right? I have a question for you...it’s more rhetorical, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” He pressed down, claws beginning to dig in. Jupiter howled in pain. “Remember how I called you sweetspark? Do you think that’s literal?”

It was then Jupiter finally realized what was happening, and his thrashing increased in intensity. Kaon gave a disappointed snort in return.

“I guess not.”

He had the precision of a rabid dinobot as Kaon shredded the metal beneath his hands away. Plating, and then fuel lines, and then wires all ripped away carelessly in order to reach Kaon’s goal.

The screaming had ceased.

With a sudden reverence, Kaon cupped the disembodied spark chamber in his palms, drooling more than the turbofox in the corner.

“If it’s any consolation, you were very good.”

He peeled back the thin layers keeping him from his prize like a fruit, and finally, finally, the bare orb was in his hand. He could feel the raw power burning his circuits, to any normal mech they’d have to wear protective gear when handling sparks. But not Kaon, not for what he had in mind.

All reverence was lost as he shoved it in his maw, choking in the rush to get it down.

Kaon retracted his tendrils, his claws turning back into blunt fingertips as he licked the remainder of the innermost energon out of the casing. He winced as he unseated himself from Jupiter’s spike, having gone cold due to being lifeless. It really was a nice spike, he wondered if he could somehow get a custom made toy based off it. Kind of hard to when he couldn’t describe it past what it felt like.

A small issue, he decided. There’d be others.

The corpse was shoved off the bed, the Pet standing at full attention as he rushed forward to dig into it. As planned, of course. As long as he was able to blame the deaths of his partners on his supposed sparkeater turbofox, his secret was safe.

Full and happy, he curled up on his side in the now-empty berth. Purring contentedly as he slipped off into recharge.

What else was one to expect from Kaon preferring a stranger over Tarn?


End file.
